The present invention relates to systems or apparatus for mounting equipment to roof structures. Specifically, the application relates to systems or apparatus for mounting equipment, such as solar photovoltaic panels, to sheet metal roof structures and other roof structures.
Mounting equipment on roof structures, particularly flat metal roofs, pose certain challenges. For example, the mounting apparatus must be economical to purchase and be easy to install. This is particularly true when mounting solar photovoltaic panels. Reducing both cost of the installation apparatus and simplifying the installation process can encourage the widespread use of this clean and renewable energy by helping to reduce the overall solar photovoltaic system cost and complexity.
Another challenge is to provide an equipment mounting apparatus that requires minimal maintenance. For example, over time, exposed rubber or elastomeric seals sitting on metal or other roof surfaces can age and increase the possibility of roof leakage.
At least for the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an apparatus for mounting equipment on metal roofs and other roof surfaces, including the mounting of solar photovoltaic panel structures, that simplifies installation, reduces cost, complexity and the possibility of water leakage from the mounting apparatus.